Destiny
by kitkat681
Summary: 300 years watching everyone's joy. 300 years of emptiness. One little baby and everything changes. Then she's taken from him. Will he get her back? Vamp...rated M for...you know.  January 2012 Drabble War
1. Chapter 1

No, this is not the first chapter…this is just an informational greeting and get things in place for Friday.

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down and not one or two, but TWELVE authors picked it up! In fact even more wanted to join in. We were concerned about there being too many rapid posting stories for you, the readers, to keep up with however, so we capped it at twelve and decided to make this a year long event!

If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum** group on Facebook. In the docs there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

Twelve authors per month, twelve months, twelve wars…welcome to 2012!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get 12 new stories each month!

Allow me to introduce the January participants:

**_Masks_ by Dalloway5906**

Summary: "I fucking hate New Year's Eve...all drunks and grabby hands...at least the tips are good." Bella thinks it will just be one more night at the bar, but tonight two men will change her life forever. e/b. Some dark moments but mostly snark and major sexy times.

**_Fear of Touch_ by texasbella**

Summary: Due to a horrifying tragedy in his past, Edward is now an OCD headcase. He can't leave his house, he can't even open the front door without a clean pair of latex gloves. His hardest obstacle to overcome? Loneliness. This is where Izzy Swan comes in...as a hired companion. Will sparks fly or will she be too dirty for him? Rated M

**_Our Night of Fun_ by FFLoverLaura**

Summary: 22 year old Bella is in college and having the time of her life. Her roommate gets married and moves out, leaving Bella in need to find someone to replace her. Enter Rose, the seemingly perfect roommate. What happens when Bella and Rose give in to their desires the night of their house party? This is their night of fun. Rated M for Lemons and Drug Use.

**_Destiny_ by kitkat681**

Summary: 300 years watching everyone's joy. 300 years of emptiness. One little baby and everything changes. Then she's taken from him. Will he get her back? Vamp...rated M for...you know.

**_How it Goes_ by JA Mash**

Summary: Isabella Swan is an actress... Edward Cullen is an actor... they're both secretly in love with their hot co-star... neither one knows what to do about it... this is the story of how it goes... Rated M for language and lemony goodness.

**_Class Act_ by SexyLexiCullen**

Summary: Bella's English teacher, Mr. Cullen, can't stop looking at her like she's something to eat. She's cooking up quite the meal for him. Little does he know, revenge is a dish best served cold. But what if she has the recipe wrong? E/B. Canon couples. OOC characters. Rated M for language, lemons, and . . . I'm not done yet :) A bit on the dark side.

**_Coming Out_ by CullensTwiMistress**

Summary: Sometimes the road to self discovery leads you into a path you never knew existed. Bella always thought she was happy, until she realized that there were other options out there. OOC. Rated M for language and lemons.

**_Whiskey Lullaby_ by lvtwilight09**

Summary: Edward and Bella love each other beyond reason, but the demons from his past keep getting in the way. When Edward tries to save himself for Bella's sake, he may end up losing the one thing he can't live without. Rated M. Dark themes, heavy angst.

**_All the Fun of the Fair_ by TrueEnglishRose**

Summary: Edward owns a fairground, drifting from town to town and Bella is a damaged soul, waiting to be saved. What magic has she weaved into Edward's life when he meets her? Can he save her in the way she needs? Rated M. Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

**_The Dealership_ by Bnjwl's Fanfiction**

Summary: When Carlisle's Audi dealership is up for a prestigeous award, who pull out the big guns and help him win? Can Bella and Edward survive the tension of The Dealership?

**_It Is That Simple_ by theonlykyla**

Summary: Bella's a twice divorced single mom dealing with a tragedy. Edward is a single lonely man with his own tragic past. Can they both open their hearts and accept the other? Romance/Angst

**_Where the Streets Have No Name_ by DreamOfTheEndless**

Summary: The road to hell is paved with good intentions. Edward is firmly trapped in the hell of his making. Redemption lying just beyond his reach. Would Bella be able to be his salvation? Would she sacrifice herself to save him?

* * *

><p>So, who's ready to rumble? Make sure you put all authors on alert so that you can experience each story. Chapter 1 will post Friday the 13th…can't wait to see what you guys think!<p>

xoxo,

Kitkat ~ aka...Kate


	2. Chapter 2

**I was going to wait until 11:45pm to post but I'm exhausted! I also suffer from premature posting disorder. Sadly there is no cure...just ask my buddy Bornonhalloween. She has been trying to get me to stop for months!**

**Are you ready?**

**Are you sure?**

**Okay...**

**Please...please...PLEASE make sure to check out the other authors that are competing in this little 'war' and check out SouthernFanfictionreview . com for some interviews with us and more info about what is going on...**

**Now may I present...**

Eternity is a long fucking time.

When I first woke up from my three days in hell and my maker, Carlisle told me I would live forever my first thought was…

Bring it on.

Now…three hundred years later and all I wish for is death.

Knowing that there will never be an end for me is excruciating.

Listening to the other members of my coven having sex is worse.

They each managed to find their perfect mate.

So while they all go at each other like starving animals…

I run.

I crank up the volume on my Walkman and run as fast as I can.

It is pure luck that it's that quiet lull between songs when I sprint past that old motel…

Boarded up and abandoned.

And I can hear the faint noise…

A squeak.

A squawk.

A cry.

I yank the headphones out and stop.

It comes again.

I should just keep going…

I know this…

But eternity is so long.

And I'm bored out of my mind.

**So...I'm not done with this yet. I have 46 chapters so far. No matter what this will finish by Sunday night.**

**See you soon (as in like tomorrow at 8am EST)**

**Now...show me the love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good morning! I am pretty sure everyone in the war has at least one chapter posted and man do they run the gambit!  
><strong>

**Ready for more?**

**Oh and I am totally borrowing 'Little One' from my beta and love monkey Edward's Eternal. Melanie loves me...she'll let me share.**

The sound is coming from one of the rooms.

I should leave…

I know I should.

What kind of help can I be anyway?

CPR?

Yeah…

There's no oxygen in my lungs to blow into someone and if I tried to give a human chest compressions, my hands would end up pushing right through their sternum.

Not very helpful.

But somehow I find myself standing in the partially open doorway.

Should I knock?

The cry comes again and I push the door all the way open.

The moonlight hits the bed, easily illuminating the source of the crying.

A baby.

The little one is wrapped in blankets but has wiggled one of its tiny hands out.

The fingers are grasping wildly.

I should run…

Go get Carlisle or Esme or fuck, at this point even Emmett would be a better choice than I am…

But my feet move…

My hands reach…

And then I'm holding the child in my arms.

It's a girl.

Her cheeks are flushed pink in anger and her wide brown eyes are shiny with tears.

As I cradle her against my chest she stops her screaming and looks up at me.

She smiles.

A big grin, showing off her two bottom teeth.

I can't help but return it.

I rub my free hand against my chest as an odd twisting radiates from beneath my skin.

Oh well.

I need to get her out of here.

It's not safe.

Although…

Neither am I.

**Should get at least 20 chapters through the day...**


	4. Chapter 4

**So...let me see if I can do them all...**

**Naughty student and hot teacher.**

**OCDward **

**Waitressella**

**Drunkward**

**Orphaned/newmomella**

**Fairward**

**Don'twanttobeacatladyella**

**Salesella**

**Bicuriousella**

**Actorward/Actressella**

**and jebus...I have no idea how to describe Dreamoftheendless' Edward...but I love him.**

**More?**

I have never spent any time around babies, so the fact that I am unable to hear her thoughts is disarming.

Should I be able to hear her?

I run carefully back towards the house, my coat pulled around her tiny body to shield her from the wind.

She nuzzles her face against my chest and that flutter happens again.

Must remember to ask Carlisle about that…

As I get closer to the house I can hear that at least Carlisle and Esme have finished their debauchery.

Emmett and Rose are still defiling the garage and Alice and Jasper have moved to the shower.

Heathens.

I sprint into the kitchen and skid to a halt as I all but run into Esme.

I had been so distracted by my tiny passenger I didn't even hear her.

The child wiggles in my arms, disturbed by the sudden movement and squawks her unhappiness.

Esme's eyes widen as she leans forward and pulls my coat away.

I feel like a naughty child caught with his hand in the cookie jar as I cradle the baby closer to me.

_She is mine._

Where did that come from?


	5. Chapter 5

**So...my Vamps are a bit different. Think Twilight mixed with Black Dagger Brotherhood and some True Blood thrown in for fun.**

**And yes...with these guys when you find your mate it is sort of like imprinting.**

"Edward?" Esme questions and I can hear Carlisle making his way down the stairs.

I'm surprised everyone is not here already what with how loud the little one's heartbeat is.

"Edward?" Carlisle asks as he comes in the room.

I can't move.

I can't speak.

She wiggles in my arms, her hand wrapping around the button of my jacket.

She's strong for how little she is.

I can't take my eyes off her but react instinctively when hands come towards me.

I'm in a defensive crouch with my teeth barred in a second.

The little one shrieks when I snarl.

And just like that my arms are behind my back and she is taken from me.

They took her…

"NO!" I scream as I fight against the arms restraining me.

Carlisle and Esme run from the room with her and I see red.

She is _mine_.


	6. Chapter 6

"Edward…calm the fuck down." Emmett growls as he tries to hold me back.

Rose stands in front of me with her hands propped on her hips.

The perfect representation of one royally pissed off bitch.

"Let me go Emmett…she needs me." I snarl as I try once again to get out of his hold.

I can hear their thoughts.

They think I want to _eat _her.

Idiots.

She is _mine_.

To eat her would be insane…

Ridiculous.

Sacrilege.

She is my destiny.

She is everything.

She is mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**So Hollbeth mentioned that this bares some comparison to 'Trippin', Slippin'...' by Yellowglue and yes...I saw that too. I FLOVE that story...if you haven't already read it...go do that.**

**BUT...I think you will see that it is very different too.**

"Edward…we need to talk about this." Carlisle says in his condescending doctor's voice.

Jasper and Emmett have chained me to a chair.

I could get out if I really wanted but I don't want to scare the baby.

She is sitting on Rose's lap as they try to get her to drink from a bottle.

She is looking at me.

And I am looking at her.

She pushes the bottle away when Rose tries again to feed her and I know that if they would just let me go she would eat for me.

She would.

"Edward!" Carlisle snaps as he gets into my line of sight.

The second my eyes leave the baby's she lets out an unholy scream.

Everyone turns to look at her and I lean around Carlisle so she can see me again.

As soon as our eyes meet...she stops.

And smiles.

Rose scoffs and demands that Carlisle tries it again.

I hate that she even suggests that.

She's not a circus act.

She's a baby.

After they're all satisfied that she's upset because I'm out of her sight, they release the chains and let me sit next to Rose while they try again to get her to eat.

This time she does take the nipple into her mouth and with greedy pulls, she drinks.

The entire time here eyes are on mine and her little hand is wrapped around my finger.

She is mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aww...Cuddleward. I love that. **

**um...you have tissues right...yeah...get them soon.**

**Sadly Yellowglue pulled 'Trippin' a while ago...I have the PDF if anyone wants it. **

**kitkatcullen at live . com - put the damn ampersand in there because ff sucks.  
><strong>

**email me and I'll send it to ya cause it should NOT be missed!**

"Edward…she is a human baby. You can't raise her." Esme soothes as I lower her into the bathwater.

Rose and Alice bought out the entire baby section at Target.

My room is now 'baby central.'

Her crib is between my shelves of music and books and there is a rocking chair in front of the window.

I love it.

My little one looks up at me and giggles as I rub the tear-free shampoo into her curly brown hair.

She shivers a bit from my cold hands.

After she is clean, I wrap her in a towel and she snuggles her damp face into my neck.

She breathes me in and then goes right to sleep.

Her slight weight against me is perfection.

Getting her into her pajamas and diaper while trying not to wake her up is a challenge.

But I succeed.

She is settled in her crib and I look down at her.

My chest is tight and I _swear_ I can feel my heart beating…

Beating for her.

**Sweet man...I mean Vamp...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um...tissues right?**

From what Carlisle can tell, my little one is about nine months old.

He says she's perfect.

I already knew that.

She sleeps and eats and plays…

And through it all she looks at me like I'm everything to her.

Rose and Alice and Esme all try to get her to smile for them, but she won't.

She'll grin at Emmett and Jasper but her smiles are mine and mine alone.

At night when she sleeps I sing to her.

The words come naturally when I look down at her.

All night I hum and sing and run my hand over her back.

She is my everything.

*()*()*

As I lay her down for a nap I can hear Esme's thoughts blaring from the next room.

As soon as I am sure she's asleep I sprint to her side.

"Esme…don't do this." I plead.

"Edward, we already told you this had to be done. There's no way we can raise her, she needs to be with a _human _family." She soothes.

I'm dying.

"Please…" I whimper and although I can see and hear her sympathy, their minds are made up.

I'm in agony.

I race down the stairs and into the woods.

I run until my shoes are worn through and my clothes are ripped and torn from the tree branches.

And then I scream.

I scare the wildlife for miles around.

My heart that beats just for her is breaking.

And no one cares.

**:(**

**Good news is I'm almost done writing this...on chapter 65 right now!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Just got back from a 3.5 mile run in the fucking cold...**

**My nose is running and I need some tissues...**

**You do too...**

I spend every second of the next week by her side.

When she sleeps.

When she eats.

168 hours.

10,080 minutes.

604,800 seconds.

It is not enough.

When I hear the car pull into the driveway I want to run.

I have money…

I could take her and disappear.

I look down at her sleeping in my arms and I'm dying.

She is mine.

And they're taking her.

"Edward." I hear Carlisle call me from the doorway.

I don't answer.

I just hold her closer.

"You are not good for her…_we _are not good for her. She needs to be with her own kind."

I'm broken.

"Look...look at your hand for God sake...you don't even realize you're doing it, do you?" He says and I look down...

The bottle that I was holding in my free hand is squished.

Warm formula oozes between my fingers...

He's right.

I didn't even know I was squeezing it.

What if I got distracted and hurt her.

But I still can't just give her up.

He takes her from my arms and she wakes and starts to cry.

She looks over his shoulder at me and I…

I…

The door closes and I hear her screams get further away as he straps her into the car seat and drives away.

He asked me what I wanted to name her…

He said that the family that was going to adopt her would keep the name.

So as they drive away with my little one I say good bye to my girl…

My Isabella.

**You all guessed it...**

**Sorry I made you cry :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Are the tears over?**

**Not yet.**

**But I won't make you suffer now...**

**Y'all are PISSED at the Cullens.**

**I am too.**

**All they see is the possible harm to the baby...not the joy of their being together.**

**Oh well...  
><strong>

Carlisle refuses to tell me where they sent her.

I'm not sure I would want to know anyway.

Alice keeps looking at me and reciting Shakespeare in her thoughts.

I don't care.

Nothing will make this better.

My days and nights are empty now.

As are my arms.

As is my heart.

My soul is barren without her here.

The days and weeks and months and years are painful.

I can't find a trace of her scent on her blankets anymore.

The rest of the coven moved on…but I stayed here.

I go out once a year to feed.

But other than that I lie on the floor next to her crib and imagine her.

She would be seventeen now.

She would be breathtaking.

Would she still be mine?

_Oh my God…_

Is she with someone else?

Could she possibly belong to another?

That excruciating thought gets me off the ground and out the door in a flash.

The trip to Alaska feels like it takes hours but it only takes a few minutes.

I can hear Carlisle's thoughts as I sprint up the stairs to their house.

"Took you long enough." He says as he pulls open the door and hands me an envelope.

Alice stands next to him and smiles.

Inside I have everything I need to find her.

Isabella Swan.

My everything.

**Told ya...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay..last one till...eh...3 or so hours. Gotta get the kids home and fed and bathed and asleep before I will have time.**

**So I'll give ya a long one to make it last...**

Arizona is not an ideal location for a vampire.

There are very few shade trees and the sun is _always _out.

But I would risk exposure to see her.

The paper with her address burns a hole in my pocket but I know she won't be there.

It's a school day.

But I need to see her.

Now.

The high school is easy enough to find.

I shouldn't be here.

The sun is covered right now but it could break free at any time.

But I _need _to see her.

The bell rings and the doors open as flocks of students venture out to the grassy courtyard, eager to be done for the day.

My eyes search the faces.

Will I recognize her?

Will she have the same bright brown eyes and warm soft hair?

Will she smell the same?

I hear a ruckus coming from behind the next building and cannot stop myself from investigating.

Two girls and a boy have a another girl cornered.

"Just give it to us." The one girl snarls as she reaches for the girl's bag.

Hands are gripped tightly in the worn gray canvas.

"No." She whimpers and as she looks up from the ground, I gasp.

My little one.

I would recognize her anywhere.

My hands itch to go to her.

Their thoughts are bouncing around so quickly, I'm having difficulty following.

"Jesus Christ Bella…just give me the fucking money and let's be done with this." The boy says as he grabs for the bag and she loses her grip.

"Embry…no!" She yells as she tries to get the bag back but he's faster.

He gets whatever he needs and tosses the bag to the ground.

Her cheeks are wet as she bends over to get her belongings.

I can hear one of the girl's thoughts a second too late.

Her foot flies out and catches my little one in the ribs.

She falls to the ground with a whimper and my fingers dig into the brick of the building as I try to stop from destroying her.

How dare she?

"Next time give me what you owe me." She spits and turns around, leaving my girl gasping in the dirt.

It takes a minute before she's back on her feet.

She holds her arm around herself as she limps towards the parking lot.

I follow.

She climbs into a rusty red truck and leans her head on the steering wheel.

I can smell her tears.

But she's silent as she cries.

She starts the truck and drives away.

I rush to my rental car so I can follow her.

I must follow her.

**Oh no...what is going on with poor Bella?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm ignoring whining, fussing children...**

The house is old.

The siding is worn and the roof is falling off.

She deserves better than this.

How could they let her go and live with a family who cannot take care of her?

She's so slow getting out of the truck...as if she doesn't even want to be there.

Good.

She can leave and be with me.

Perfect.

Her feet drag as she climbs up the rickety stairs.

"Sue!" She calls as she opens the door.

I slink my way around to the side of the house.

The neighborhood is crap but at least there are not too many houses.

Very few neighbors that might call and report me.

The window gives me a clear look into the living room.

_My God._

The inside is worse than the outside if that's even possible.

While I can see someone has tried to keep it clean there is only so much a dust rag and some Pledge can do.

My little one sets her bag down on the table in the kitchen and takes a deep breath before she enters the back room.

I sprint to the next window to follow her.

"Hey Sue."

"Hi Bella. Listen do you have the money for this week yet?"

"Um…tomorrow Sue, I promise."

Fuck.

The room is set up like a hospital.

The man lying in the bed is gaunt and ashen.

My little one…Isabella…Bella…walks to his side and picks his hand up, pressing her lips to the paper thin skin of his palm.

"Hi Daddy…"

Fuck…


	14. Chapter 14

**Um...so yeah...**

**Remember you love me...**

The woman, Sue, drives off and I am left watching Bella tend to the man she believes is her father.

She bathes him.

Changes his soiled diapers.

Tries to get him to eat.

A nurse comes in to see to his IV and only then does Bella go in to find something to eat.

There's nothing for her.

She sits down at the ratty table and picks at some stale bread.

I can hear how hard it is through the glass.

She's on the phone as soon as the nurse leaves.

"Jake…what the fuck?" She yells in a whisper.

I can hear his response through the receiver.

"Bella…what's up my girl?" He drawls and the familiarity with which he speaks to her makes me want to strangle him.

"You cut that shit with powdered sugar?" She screeches.

"I was out of corn starch…how did you know?" He asks and I can hear his boredom.

"Because I got jumped at school today by the people I sold it to. How could you _do _that?" She asks and I can tell by the sound of her voice she is close to tears.

"Listen Bella…I know things are rough for you right now. I was trying to stretch the stash so you could make more. I'm sorry you got jumped, but this is not my fault."

Her head is down on the table and I can hear her tears as they hit the wood surface.

"What am I gonna do now? I have no money to pay Sue." She whispers into the phone.

"I have already told you how much you can bring in with just one night Bella." He says darkly.

I'm on alert.

I don't have to be able to read his mind to know he is up to no good.

"Okay." She breathes and my breath catches.

What did she just commit to?

"Sweet…you letting us go all the way or just…"

"No." She says, a little bit of venom in her words.

"Okay…okay. Whatever you say. Just be here tomorrow by seven. Oh and wear something you don't mind getting dirty." He laughs before he hangs up.

She puts the phone on the table and buries her head in her hands and just sobs.

As I watch her break down, the long gone flutter in my chest revolts.

I won't allow this…

I won't.

**He won't people...**

**Take a breath...**


	15. Chapter 15

She pulls herself together and I watch as she cares for her father and then herself.

When he drifts off she walks down the hallway to the bathroom.

There is no window so I can only stand outside and listen to her.

She's in the narrow shower stall until the water runs cold.

I can hear her teeth chattering as she dries off.

I wish I could see her.

I wish I could go in and just take care of her…

But I know I can't.

And it kills me.

Once her father is settled for the night she crawls beneath the thin covers on her narrow bed.

I stand right outside her window.

The curtains are sheer yellow and my eyes see through them easily.

When she rolls to her side and looks towards the window for a moment I tense and duck down.

But then I realize she can't see me.

Her eyes gaze into the darkness and I see her shoulders start to shake as the tears come again.

My hands are fisted at my side.

I want to go to her…

Comfort her.

She quiets down after a few minutes and starts to hum.

The song is so familiar to me I feel as if the music lives beneath my skin.

And as she softly sings the song I wrote for her seventeen years earlier…

I'm certain that everything will be alright.

**See! You trust me...you _know_ you do...**

**I will not 'Key Party' you...**


	16. Chapter 16

When she falls asleep, I continue humming the song and close my eyes, remembering how she felt in my arms years earlier.

With my hand over my long-dead heart, I lean against the glass and imagine being in that bed with her.

I wish I could get closer to her.

But for now this has to be enough.

When she was little all I wanted was to be what she needed.

And she needed a protector.

A caregiver.

And someone who would love her unconditionally.

Now that she is older I wonder what she will want from me.

And that thought has me anxious.

She is beautiful…

Undeniably so.

And my sexuality that had been hidden for centuries is stirring as she rolls over in the bed and I see a flash of long, lean thigh.

But what if her attachment is still platonic?

I realize I don't care.

I've gone 300 years without a lover…

What's 300 more?

As I stare at her I'm thankful that the house is all one level so I don't have to worry about scaling trees to keep an eye on her.

Now that I've found her, I'm not letting her out of my sight.

**That's a new one...The 300-year old virgin...I bet his jizz is spoiled, its been in those balls for a LONG time.**

**Well no...I'm sure he jerked it before they took his Little One so let's say...18 year old spunk.**

**Maybe it is like fine wine and only gets better with maturity...**

**We'll see...**

**Eventually.**

**5 more tonight...  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Her alarm goes off at five.

I watch as she stretches and her muscles flex beneath her skin.

Her face is radiant as she smiles, waking slowly.

But then she just…

Turns off.

Life crashes down on her and my beautiful, carefree girl is gone.

In her place is a sullen, broken shell.

I hate it.

She cares for her father and then grabs an outdated yogurt from the fridge and tosses it in her bag on the way out the door.

Her truck backfires several times before it finally turns over.

I follow her to school and realize that there is no way I can stay with her during the day.

There are no clouds to keep me safe.

I'll have to just settle for watching her through the minds of her classmates.

I just hope I won't have to kill anyone before the end of the day.

**Fucking Edward...**

**So...I drank my dinner...If I start not making sense...ignore me.**


	18. Chapter 18

She manages to avoid the group of children that harassed her but I can see from the thoughts of others that they all know what happened.

She has been the resident drug supplier for six months.

And now no one will be buying from her after the tainted stash that she circulated last week.

She's left alone for the most part, only talking to one girl.

At lunch and in several of her classes, Angela sits next to her and through her I'm able to find out the answers to most of my questions.

Her father had been a police officer until he was diagnosed with cancer a year ago.

Her mother left when she was just a kid.

And Angela has been concerned about the drugs for a while now but she doesn't think Bella's taking any.

But as the hours pass both Angela and I start to worry.

Right before the last class, Isabella disappears into the bathroom and when she returns, something's different.

**Oh NOES!**


	19. Chapter 19

The last bell rings and I watch through Angela's eyes as Bella walks towards her truck.

The second she leaves the building I can smell her.

And I die a little as the sharp scent of the cocaine in her blood hits my nose.

My hands tighten so hard on the steering wheel that I hear the leather creak.

What have you done little one?

**Oh NOES...AGAIN!**

**Sorry...**


	20. Chapter 20

I stay closer to her on the ride home that I had previously.

Her driving is erratic and I worry she might get into an accident.

It is with great relief when she finally pulls into the driveway.

Her feet are clumsy as she enters the house and she manages to assure the nurse that she will have the money for her in the morning.

My soul splinters when I think about how she is planning on getting that money.

She races through her father's care and I can hear through his vague and pain-filled thoughts…

He knows something is wrong.

But he has no idea how to fix it.

So he just lays there and lets her take care of him.

Once he is settled she walks into the kitchen and sits at the table.

Her hands are tapping restlessly on the wood as she starts to come down off her high.

A new nurse comes in and after she has explained what she already did for her father, she goes into the bathroom.

I can smell her tears as I listen to her clothes hit the floor.

The dull drag of the razor over her flesh resonates in my ears…as does her gasp when she nicks herself.

The scent of her blood is an alluring echo in my nose but I'm easily able to ignore it as I hear her start to sob.

I wish I could see her.

She lets herself cry for only a moment before the razor starts up again.

Once she is clean, the water shuts off and I hear the sound of the towel brushing over her skin.

And then…

Silence.

**Fuck...**

**I suck...you know this already though...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Last one for the night...**

Her heart rate skyrockets at the same time I hear her deep inhale.

The drug filters through her system and I'm furious.

How dare she treat herself that way?

She was so perfect and innocent when she was mine…

And now…

She stumbles out of the bathroom and drops the towel at the door to her room.

I'm floored.

She is beyond stunning.

I can see the red line of her blood as it runs down her leg from the blade of the razor and I suddenly find I have to stop myself from running in and licking it off of her.

She slides on an oversized sweatshirt over her bare skin and slips into simple white cotton panties and ragged jeans.

She stares at herself in the mirror and I watch as the drug drifts deeper into her system.

Her pupils dilate.

Her heart rate soars.

She's someone else.

After making sure the nurse knows she's leaving, she walks out the door and gets back in the truck.

And I have to make a decision.

Do I let her leave?

Or do I alter the course of her life?

**Come on...**

**You know...**

**Love you SO fucking much!**

**20 chapters tomorrow!**

**Muah!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Good morning! This early update is brought to you by my nine month old...If I had my way I'd still be asleep.**

**So...you all HATE the Cullens. You can hate Carlisle, but maybe, just maybe, Alice had a plan.**

**Trust her...**

I'm still debating what I will do when I notice I have not heard the ferocious rumbling of her truck.

I look around the side of the house towards where the monster vehicle sits and see that she has opened the hood and is just staring down into the engine.

It must be dead.

And I'm taking that as a sign.

The plan forms quickly as I walk across the sun-burnt grass towards her.

She slams the hood down and turns, only to stumble back when she sees me.

Does she recognize me?

She wouldn't.

She was just a baby when they took her from me.

But up close I am able to take in her undiluted scent and the flutter in my chest intensifies to the point of pain.

It is just the same.

_She _is just the same.

And she is mine.

**Oh yes...**


	23. Chapter 23

All my thoughts fly out of my head the minute her eyes meet mine.

"Did Jake send you?" She asks quietly and I sway slightly at the sound of her voice.

I must nod or make some kind of affirmative motion because she goes back to the cab of the truck and grabs her bag.

She slams the door and just stares up at me.

"So, we going or what?" She spits, the drugs and her nerves making her antsy.

I reach into my pocket and grab the keys, hitting unlock so that my rented Volvo's lights flash.

She jumps slightly when I reach past her to open her door and again she just looks up at me.

Does she remember?

_Please _remember.

She gets in without saying a word and after I get into the driver's side…

We're off.

**There are 11 other AMAZING drabbles going on...you're reading them..right?**


	24. Chapter 24

"This isn't the way to Jake's." She says as she digs through her bag for something.

She's distracted and edgy from the cocaine.

I hate it.

I'm just about to open my mouth to speak when I hear a vibrating from inside the envelope Carlisle had given me when I went to Alaska.

I reach down next to the seat and grab the cell phone.

Alice starts speaking before I even say 'hello'.

"Don't say a word. You are going to stay silent.. You are going to drive to the Hyatt Regency and you are going to get a suite. You will not tell her no…I mean it Edward. No matter what she asks or suggests you do not deny her. I'll call you if anything changes but for now…

This is your only chance."

**Oh Alice...**

**Saving the day...**

**Or making it worse?**


	25. Chapter 25

I hang up and shove the phone in my pocket.

I can feel her eyes on me but now I'm petrified that I might make a mistake.

And I can't risk making a mistake.

I look around and notice that the Hyatt is just down the street so I make a quick right and pull into the valet.

I look at her in the seconds before the valet opens her door and she is petrified.

I want to reassure her…

I want her to know I will _never _hurt her.

But I have to stay silent.

So I simply nod and open my door.

She holds her bag tight to her chest as we go into the lobby.

I approach the desk and she stands behind me.

Her eyes dart around as if she is waiting for someone to tell her to leave.

She does look out of place in her worn clothes but to me she looks spectacular.

I lean forward and tell the concierge that I want a suite and slide over my credit card.

I reserve the room for the night.

When she slides the key card across the counter I feel Isabella start to tremble behind me.

I want to tell her not to worry…

But I can't.

**:(**


	26. Chapter 26

I gesture for her to go first as we approach the open elevator.

Her fingers are white as she grips the bag.

The silence is deafening.

When we arrive on our floor I take the lead.

If she does not follow I will be more than happy to take her back home.

I'm scared.

I have no idea why Alice wanted me to deny her nothing.

What does she have planned?

The green light flashes as I slide the card into the lock and I hear her stutter out a sigh.

She's petrified.

She has no idea if I know Jake at all.

I could be here to kill her and she has no idea.

Her trust frightens me.

She needs to be protected.

Good thing I'm here now.

**Oh boy...**

**Gets rough for the next few...**

**Hold onto someone**


	27. Chapter 27

**PSA...(which I stole from texasbella)**

**I need to make a request of you wonderful readers however. I understand that everyone has their favorite pairing and type of writing and will not read every drabble being offered...and that's okay. What is NOT okay, is putting an author down...golden rule people: do unto others as you'd have done unto you i.e. if you can't say something nice, please don't say anything at all. This whole thing is supposed to be fun for the authors and readers alike. We're putting ourselves out there for your enjoyment, please don't take away ours. I'm not enjoying seeing my friends hurting.**

**I really hope it is not MY readers who are PMing the other 'drabble war' competitors and telling them they are not good enough to be competing against the other authors.**

**You're not right?**

**Okay...take a breath...maybe a few...  
><strong>

I walk inside and sit down on the edge of the bed.

She stands in the still open doorway.

"Is it just you then?" She rasps, her voice higher than I've heard it.

I nod.

No one else will touch her…

Ever.

She reaches behind her and closes the door.

Her bag falls to her feet and it is with shaky hands that she reaches for the edge of her sweatshirt.

My eyes widen as she pulls it over her head.

I can tell how much restraint it takes for her to keep her arms at her side.

She wants to cover herself.

But she doesn't.

And it breaks my heart that she thinks she needs to do this.

**:(**

**Alice...make this right...**


	28. Chapter 28

"You want me to…come to you?" She whispers and I nod.

I want her to come to me.

She takes a deep breath and gets down on her knees…

And crawls to me.

Dear God…

Make this stop.

When she's at my feet she looks up at me.

Her pupils are dilated so far there is no brown left…

Just deep black pits of emptiness.

And there are tears in her eyes.

I open my mouth to speak but the phone buzzes in my pocket.

Isabella waits patiently as I fumble with it.

It's a text.

_Don't speak. Don't stop her._

I toss the phone behind me on the bed and close my eyes.

And then they fly open when I feel her hands run up my shins.

**Oh sweet baby Jebus...what are you _doing_ kitkat?**


	29. Chapter 29

My eyes can't focus on anything except how small her hands look as they move further up my leg and onto my thigh.

My body shakes.

300 years of pent up sexual tension is slowly being released.

And I'm petrified.

"Do you want me to take your pants off?" She breathes as the first tear slides down her cheek.

I want to shake my head…

But Alice's words echo in my ear…

So I nod.

Her hands tremble as they reach for the button of my pants.

I bite my lip to keep from moaning when her pinkies brush against my cock.

She sits back on her heels when she has the fly undone and just stares down at what she has uncovered.

I've never worn boxers…

Didn't really see the need.

So my cock is pressing against the remaining fabric as it fights to get free.

Her breaths are loud and fast as she unconsciously rubs her hands over my thighs.

"Wow." She whispers, no doubt not meant for my ears.

Her eyes dart up to mine as she slowly reaches for me.

And I want to stop her.

But instead I watch as her hand reaches into my pants and pulls me free.

It is only then that I realize instead of the salt of her tears there is a new scent permeating the room.

It is thick and rich and the way it curls into my nose drives me insane.

She looks up at me as she readjusts her grip and I moan as her warm hand wraps around me.

She shudders at the sound but the scent emanating from her increases…

So I'm taking that as a good sign.

**Oh my...**


	30. Chapter 30

Her eyes are starting to clear from the drug-induced fog and Alice's words are repeating on a loop inside my brain.

_No matter what she suggests…_

She licks her lips before her eyes dart down to my cock as she runs her hand up and down gently.

This pleasure is not unknown to me, but it has always been my own hand doing the stroking.

Hers feels unbelievable.

"What do you want me to do?" She asks, her voice raspy.

This is not a yes or no.

Shit…

Alice didn't tell me anything about open-ended questions.

Do I _want_ her to suck my cock?

That would be a resounding yes…

But I want her to _want_ to suck my cock.

And I'm not sure she does.

**Um...I don't think she is capable of making that decision Edward...**

**One more and then I'm out for a while...**

**But don't worry...10 more later on.  
><strong>


	31. Chapter 31

"Talk to me." She whispers as I'm silently debating what I should do.

My mouth opens as if her words were an order I must obey.

"You are so beautiful, little one." I say softly and she gasps and closes her eyes.

The tears are back with a vengeance and I'm petrified.

She told me to…

Alice told me to do whatever she said…

And she _told _me to talk…

Oh God…

I want to reach out to her…comfort her…but I'm…

"You…who are you?" She rasps as she opens her eyes and looks at me.

There is pain and fear and loneliness warring in her eyes.

"I'm.." I start but the phone pings behind me.

I hold up my finger and grab it, holding it to my ear as Alice starts to speak.

"Just…tell her." She sighs.

**AHHH!**

**See you in a few hours! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Okay...back real quick while my organic sweet potato, apple and tofu baby food is freezing so I can do my organic pumpkin, banana and yogurt baby food.**

**My kid's a snob...won't eat jarred shit.**

**Don't worry Heather...he puts it away...**

I drop the phone and quickly shove myself back in my pants.

I don't want to have this conversation with my dick hanging out.

I'm happy to see that her eyes are nearly normal now and the scent of cocaine is only a hint in her blood.

Good.

"Isabella…" I whisper as I take her hands in mine and she closes her eyes and swoons.

"Who are you?" She breathes as she holds tightly to my cold fingers.

"I am…I am…" I stumble over what to say.

She looks up at me and then…

"You are mine." She gasps as she throws herself at me.

Her bare chest collides with my still clothed one and it is my turn to gasp as I feel her pressed against me.

My arms wrap around her as she nuzzles her face into my neck, much like she had when she was a child.

Contentment washes over me as I hold her in my arms.

But just as suddenly as she came…

She's gone.

**Wha? Bella...where are you going?**


	33. Chapter 33

She's on her feet and pacing around the room with her hand over her mouth.

Her breasts are still bare and bounce with her every step.

I've never been more thankful for my ability to process more than one thing at a time as I am right now.

"They took me." She whispers as she stops and looks at me.

How is she remembering this?

The human memory usually doesn't start recording until after the age of two.

And she was just a baby when they took her from me.

"You never came for me. Why…why didn't you come for me?" She asks, tears welling in her eyes.

"I…they wouldn't…I wanted to." I ramble as I stand and walk towards her.

I want to soothe her.

I need to hold her.

She goes willingly into my embrace and I can feel the proof of her pain in the moisture on my skin.

"Who are you?" She sighs, pulling away so she can see my face.

"I'm Edward. And I'm yours."

**Awww...**

*** That memory thing is debatable but most of the research I found said long term memories don't form until 18-24 months.  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**I should be doing things...but I'm not...  
><strong>

**So this is where we get a bit of a different spin on the vamps..but I'm sorry...fangs make me wet.**

She looks at me like she knows that everything she has been through…

Everything she has suffered…

Is over.

Never again will she be hungry or scared.

Never again will she shed tears if I have anything to say about it.

Never again.

"Oh Edward…all this time. Every time I would fall asleep humming that song that was forever stuck in my head, I knew that there was someone out there for me. I _knew_ that if I just waited long enough, if I was good enough, you would come." She cries as her hands grip tightly to my shirt.

"Oh little one, it was never something you did wrong. They didn't think I could take care of you. They wanted you to be with your_ own _kind." I say and it is not until she freezes against me that I realize what I said.

"What do you mean...'your own kind?'" She whispers, pulling away from me.

I close my eyes and open my mouth…

Wide.

And I can feel her eyes on me as I will my eyeteeth to descend.

By the time they are at their full length I can barely close my mouth.

When she pulls away I let her.

And as I listen to her heart race and the spicy scent of her fear filling my head I realize that Carlisle was right.

I'm not good for her.

**:(**

**Poor Fangward.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Dude...*breathless gasp* did you know we went over 1K reviews?**

**We did...well...YOU did.**

**Floored!**

**Thank you...**

**Seriously...**

"You're…you're a vampire?" She stammers as she backs into the wall and slides down.

My teeth retract and I nod.

"And you…drink blood?"

"Just from animals." I whisper, wanting…

No…

Needing to comfort her.

But she cringes into herself when I approach.

"But you could drink my blood if you wanted."

I don't want to lie to her.

"If I wanted to, but the thought of harming you…it makes me…I would do _anything_ to keep you safe. Which is why I let them take you in the first place. My father convinced me that I was harmful to you, that you would be better with a human family. And I believed him. I just wanted what was best for you."

I sit down on the bed and curse my infallible memory as that day replays over and over again.

Her tear-filled eyes.

Her screams as Carlisle walked out the door.

My pain.

I'm so far inside the memory that I jump when she touches me.

She is sitting next to me and has her hand over mine on my thigh.

"Why are you here now? Do you really know Jake?" She asks as she threads her fingers through mine.

The sight has me so enraptured I nearly forget that she spoke.

"I realized how old you would be now and couldn't imagine you belonging to anyone else."

I look over at her when she squeezes my hand.

"I'm yours. I've always been yours." She breathes as she slowly raises our joint hands and rubs them against her cheek.

And the dead heart inside my chest soars.

**Yeah!**

**So...the tissues can be stowed for a little while...**


	36. Chapter 36

"But that doesn't explain how we got here." She whispers, gesturing around the room.

Do I tell her I know?

Will she be embarrassed?

I have to come clean.

"I've been here since yesterday. I know about the drugs…and about what you were planning on doing tonight."

I look at her…willing her to understand why I did what I did.

I couldn't let her do that.

"But I really needed that money." She sighs, wrapping her arm around herself as she realizes she's still topless.

I let go of her hand for just a second and pull my shirt up over my head.

She giggles when I tug it over her nose and she pushes her hands into the too-big sleeves.

"You will never have to worry about anything ever again." I whisper fiercely as I gently grab her face.

I expect to find relief in her eyes…

What I didn't count on was her stubbornness.

**Typical Bella...**

**Sometimes I just can't get out of canon...**

**5 more today...**


	37. Chapter 37

"I can't let you take care of me Edward." She says, fire in her eyes as she pushes me away.

"Isabella…you are my life now. I have the means so why should it matter where the money comes from? We can get your father into a hospice facility and then we can…" I suggest but she is up like a shot.

"I will _not_ put my father in hospice. He has always been there for me…when no one else was." She whispers and her words cut through me.

I actually look down to see if my chest is splayed open.

It feels like it.

I'm vaguely aware of an odd panting sound but I don't realize that it's me until Isabella puts her hand on my arm.

"Don't cry Edward…I'm sorry." She breathes as she pulls my head against her chest.

There may not be any tears but I'm sure as hell crying.

"If I had only come for you sooner we could have been together all this time." I whimper into her…well, my shirt.

Her little hands run through my hair and I can feel her shake her head.

"No Edward…you were meant to come now. You were meant to save me."

**See...everything happens for a reason...**

**Trust, true?**


	38. Chapter 38

I replay her words and try to absorb them.

At least I did something right.

"And as soon as my father is…" She falters and I wrap my arms around her in comfort.

But my girl is strong and she takes a deep breath and continues.

"As soon as my father is gone you can take me anywhere you want. I don't care…as long as we're together."

My joy is unfathomable as she speaks.

"Okay…but I want to move you someplace safer." I whisper but she shakes her head.

"My father was born and raised in that house…and I know he will want to die there as well."

Stubborn, beautiful, thoughtful girl.

"Okay." I relent, but there _will _be changes.

Starting with that God awful truck.

**Poor Charlie...**

**3 more for today...you want them now or later?**


	39. Chapter 39

**The Pats play the Broncos at 8...people have football to watch...**

**So you get these now...if Cara goes on a spree...I might be convinced to as well...just sayin'**

"You look exhausted…why don't you sleep." I suggest as she tries to stifle a yawn.

"No…I feel like we've missed so much already." She whimpers as I walk backwards towards the bed.

Her feet are dragging and her eyes are drooping.

"We have forever now my little one, rest." I breathe as I pull back the covers and she snuggles under.

When I turn to grab a chair, she reaches for my hand.

"Will you please lay with me?" She whispers, looking shy.

I kick off my shoes and join her, staying on top of the covers so she doesn't get chilled.

She nuzzles against my bare chest and her slight weight against my side is so familiar, my unnecessary breath catches.

As her breath evens out, I look down at her and still don't believe that this is really happening.

**Believe it...**


	40. Chapter 40

I sing to her all night.

And she sleeps until the sun is high in the sky the next morning.

I'm nervous how she'll feel in the harsh light of day.

Will she be afraid of me now?

Will she regret what she said?

As her limbs stretch and reach she looks up at me and smiles.

"I thought it was all a dream." She whispers.

"No, my little one." I smile as I brush the tangled curls off her face.

"Oh…you're shinny!" She giggles as she grabs my hand that had inadvertently strayed into the sunlight.

"Yes…the main reason I can't go out in the sun." I sigh, hating that a brutal, killing machine such as myself has the undignified ability to sparkle in the sun.

"Oh…so you can only go out at night?" She asks, sitting up cross-legged against the pillows.

"The sunlight doesn't hurt me but it definitely makes it harder to stay inconspicuous." I smirk and am treated to another peal of laughter.

"I think your face alone would make it hard to stay below the radar." She says softly as she picks at her nails.

"And what do you mean by that?" I inquire, unable to read her face with it tipped down.

The blush that spreads across her cheeks clues me in.

"You're…well gorgeous!" She exclaims as she throws her hands up and covers her face.

"Little one…I may be a pretty package, but without you I am a soulless, empty, broken being."

Her hands drop slowly as she looks at me.

"Where have you been for the last 17 years?" She asks softly and I really don't want to tell her.

But I refuse to let there be any secrets between us.

"I have been lying next to the crib you once laid in…searching your blankets for any trace of your scent."

She looks at me for a moment before…

Bursting into tears.

**Wouldn't you? Imagine him...lying there...*sob***

**Poor Mineward...Cuddleward**


	41. Chapter 41

**So...this is the last one for the night...**

**Maybe...**

"Really?" She weeps and I pull her into my arms and rub her back.

"All those years? Almost two decades…you just laid there?" She gasps and I nod.

"There was nothing else for me. When Carlisle took you…when he took you from me my life ceased."

This only makes her cry harder.

"Love, it's over. We're together and nothing can keep us apart." I whisper against her hair and that seems to soothe her.

"Do you want to go? How long was the nurse planning on staying today?" I ask softly, wanting to get things in motion.

I know I won't be able to stay at her house.

Her father would have too many questions, even in his condition.

So I need to find somewhere to stay while we wait.

If I can stand to be away from her.

"Sue was coming over to relieve the night nurse but I do need to get back and…pay her." She says quietly and I know it is hard for her to admit that.

But she has nothing to worry about.

"We'll stop by the bank on the way to your house. You'll have to go in though…I can't be in the sun."

I pull her from the bed and smile when she flushes as I slowly slide my shirt off her.

It smells like her and I love to have it wrapped around me, warm from her body.

Her sweatshirt goes back on and I glance around the room and remember the way she had crawled to me, how her hand had wrapped around my cock and the scent of her arousal.

And then I realize that her scent is not a memory but real.

I look over to find that her eyes are trained on the way my erection is pushing against my zipper.

And as I watch her lick her lips I moan.

**Um...I don't remember writing this...**

**I wouldn't have cocked blocked you if I remembered I was doing it...**

**Well...yes I would.  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Is this a cockblock? Probably...**

**Lisa...get that chapter back to our Queen...  
><strong>

"What are you doing to me little one?" I growl and she blinks lazily and meets my eyes.

"You do things to me…make me feel things I've never felt before." She admits in a rush of words.

My body shakes.

"And do you not think it is the same for me? In all my 300 years I have never…_ever_ felt like I do when I'm with you." I snarl and the room is now permeated with her scent.

I want to strip naked and roll around in it.

I want to bathe in it.

Her legs tremble as she walks towards me.

I close my eyes as her hand comes up to cradle my face.

"You've never…" She questions and I keep my eyes closed as I shake my head.

"I'm yours…I've always been yours…even before you were born."

And when she lifts up onto her toes and presses her lips to mine I realize now what I have been missing for so long.

Her skin is satin soft and delicate beneath my fingers as I wrap my arms around her waist, greedily sneaking beneath the hem of her shirt.

"Oh Edward." She sighs as she pulls away and opens her eyes.

"We should go." I whisper, not really wanting to move for the next…

I don't know…

Century.

But then Bella's stomach growls and I remember that I need to take care of her.

Starting by getting her something to eat.

**Cockblocked AGAIN! **

**I blow...and not literally!**


	43. Chapter 43

**grrr...Don't like my shit...don't read it. **

**Okay...sorry...MOST of you love me...the haters...can fuck off.**

**Sorry..not even this story...got pissed.**

**Extra update for you though...so you gotta love the haters!**

Check out is easy.

Getting the car is not so much.

I give Bella the keys and tell her to meet me around back.

Damn sun.

She pulls into the underground parking garage and slides across the center console so I can drive.

I pull on the baseball hat and black leather driving gloves that were on the back seat and head out.

I want to get her something healthy but she wants a burger.

And so after we get her meal and she sits next to me munching on fries I drive towards the bank.

Her hands shake as I give her the withdrawal slip to fill out.

"Edward…I don't understand?"

"I added you to my account." I tell her as I point to her name below mine on the top of the form.

"But…but…" She murmurs and I know she is going to flip out.

"Look at me." I demand and she pulls her eyes from the paper in her hands.

"What's mine is yours."

She nods but looks rather unconvinced.

"Now go get out however much you need to have round the clock care for the next month."

She just gapes at me.

"Edward…that would be like $8,000."

"So? There is over $2.5 million in that account."

And just like that…her eyes flutter back in her head and she's out.

Shit.

**Nice Edward...real nice...**

**Subtlety...**

**Okay...now that is IT!**

**Tomorrow!  
><strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Shit...I'm sorry...I want more 'Bloody Kisses' and Lisa and Cara are being demanding...**

I fumble to get her comfortable on the seat while my phone vibrates annoyingly in my pocket.

"You could have warned me Alice." I sigh as I answer.

"Now where is the fun in that? She'll be fine and I have a courier coming to her house with $16,000. And Edward…that is all she will need." She says softly and I know she has just given me a hint.

Two months…

Her father only has two more months.

As much as it is a relief to know we won't be here in Arizona indefinitely…I hate that she is going to have to suffer through his death.

But of course everyone dies…

It is at that moment that my breath rushes from my lungs and I _swear_ I can feel my soul tremble.

I look over at my little one, passed out on the seat and realize that at any second she could be taken from me.

An accident…

An illness…

God, even just one careless touch of my hand and she could be gone forever.

I look down at my hands and watch them shake.

I'm a mess.

**NOW ARE YOU HAPPY? LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO?**

**Poor Cuddleward...**

**No more...**


	45. Chapter 45

**So yeah...bad night. Littlest had me up a bunch of times overnight.**

**I'm tired...**

The phone rings again and I grab for it blindly.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle!" I gasp as I close my eyes and try to calm myself.

"Son, you need to relax. Alice said that she would wake up in just a few minutes and she'll need you to be strong for her. So just keep taking deep breaths and listen to my voice." He says quietly and I do as he says and within a few seconds I already feel better.

"I have to change her." I say as soon as I have my breathing under control.

"I know."

"But what if she doesn't want to? What if she denies me? I can't sit around and wait for her to die!" I exclaim, feeling my chest getting tight again.

"Edward, you haven't even talked to her about it yet. Don't make assumptions. Once everything is settled and her father is getting better care you can sit down with her, but for now just be there for her. Take care of her. That is what you wanted, wasn't it?"

And he's right.

I do want to take care of her.

And if she wants me to stand by her as she gets older, I'll do it.

It will kill me…

But I'll do it.

**So...you get the rest of this today...**

**22 more chapters.**


	46. Chapter 46

**jmcfall - can I have like...a crown or something since you are giving me that title?**

**My house is CRAZY!**

**Someone come get me?**

Just as Alice had foreseen, Bella wakes just a moment later.

I assure her that the money will arrive at her house safe and sound and we head over there.

Once we arrive I kiss her softly and she goes inside to see her father….

While I sprint from the car and in through her bedroom window.

I won't be able to stay somewhere else.

I _need_ to be close to her.

Protecting her.

I listen as she answers her father's questions about where she was all night and can't help but smile when he tries to get firm with her.

His body is so weak and knowing that his time is so short tears at me.

I want to have Bella all to myself.

I missed her so.

But with any luck she'll be mine for eternity…so I can spare her this time with her father.

Especially since he has such a short time left.

**Poor Charlie...Edward has not even talked to Bella about changing her...no way will he change Charlie...just sayin'.**


	47. Chapter 47

**20 more chapters...**

**Stuff still happens.**

**Reading the other 11? JA Mash completed her's last night after some really nasty feedback. **

**:(**

I entertain myself by snooping through Bella's things.

She has very few pictures on her walls but a ton of books on her shelves.

I smile when I see how many also grace my own shelves back in Forks.

Speaking of…

I just have the phone in my hand when it starts to ring.

"Ah Alice, you are so good to me." I joke and I hear her laughter.

"Edward, you know I will do anything to help you two. The house will be read for you in a month."

"A month? But I thought…" I mumble.

"I know, but things will change when he meets you. He sees that you will take care of her and it will allow him to go faster, peacefully, instead of hanging on just in fear of what will happen to Bella."

And once again I am at odds.

My heart soars that I will get his approval and can make his death easier…

But I know what it will do to my little one.

"Just be there for her Edward. That's all you can do." She says softly and I nod.

I'll do whatever I can for her.


	48. Chapter 48

The next three weeks are both heaven…

And Hell.

Much to my dismay, Phoenix has one of the sunniest months on record.

I'm petrified that something will happen to Bella while she is at school.

Jake called her once to see why she hadn't shown, but other than that he had left her alone.

She doesn't need him anymore anyway.

She will never need to sell drugs or herself ever again.

Her brief foray into cocaine seems to be behind her.

And for that I am over the moon.

I hated the way it diluted her scent.

*()*()*

My nemesis is high in the sky everyday.

And I'm unable to even go close to the windows from the time the sun rises till it sets.

Instead I stay inside and start to pack Bella's things.

She knows the end is near for her father.

And she knows that once he is gone we are leaving.

After a week of hiding me in her bedroom all day, she finally introduced us.

His thoughts were suspicious until I helped him raise his hand so he could shake mine.

And then all he could think was how grateful he was.

I sit with him sometimes during the day.

He can tell I'm different, but he sees the way I look at Bella…

He knows that I would do anything to keep her safe…

Make her happy…

So he'll forgive my oddities, as long as I keep it in my pants.

Which is getting more and more difficult.

**Oh boy...poor Charlie.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Um...**

**I love this chapter...**

Every night she climbs into bed with me.

They have no air conditioner and so she uses me.

Her skimpy tank top and bikini panties leave so much skin exposed it is hard to breathe for how beautiful she is.

I fight to keep my clothes on but she wins every single time.

So I lay on my back in my newly acquired boxers while she drapes herself across me.

Her soft breasts pressing…

Her warm limbs reaching…

Her hot pussy…

Dripping.

Oh God…the nights she dreams are the worst.

She'll start writhing and moaning and rubbing herself on me.

And I wrap my hands around the slatted metal headboard or else I know I'll take her.

So instead I close my eyes and inhale her arousal and think of a time when I'll be able to have my wicked way with her.

And all the things I want to do.

I want to bury my face inside of her, until her scent is absorbed into my skin.

I want to slide my fingers through her folds and press just the tips into her.

I want to lap and suck at her swollen little nipples until they are so hard they hurt.

I want her to crawl for me again.

I want her hand to wrap around me…

Stroke me…

Her tongue to taste me…

Her hands to reach and squeeze and fondle…

And…

"Fuck!" With a strangled grunt I cum all over myself and her.

I hadn't even realized I had popped through the flap in my boxers until there was goo everywhere.

"Edward?" She mumbles sleepily as I try and grab my shirt off the floor.

She raises her hand that is now covered in my spunk and holds it up to her face.

"Did you just…did you just jerk off on me?"

I can't tell if she's pissed or disgusted.

"No…not really. I just came…I didn't actually touch myself." I admit, feeling a phantom blush on my cheeks.

"That is _so _hot." She sighs as she curls her jizz covered hand under her chin and falls back asleep.

Huh?

I guess I have a rather dirty girl.

***giggles***


	50. Chapter 50

I expect things to get awkward after the jizzadue episode, but she wakes up the next morning as if nothing happened.

She goes off to school and I spend the day with her father.

He is fading fast.

During one of his many naps, my phone rings and I see it's a text from Alice.

_Tomorrow._

No…

So fast.

I never told Bella about my mind reading or Alice's gift, so I have no idea how to gently suggest that she stay home from school the next day.

She would want to be here with him.

"Honey…I'm home!" She calls as she tosses her bag on the chair and bounces into my arms.

I try to smile at her silliness but she knows me better than that and is instantly on alert.

"What is it?" She asks, running her hands through my hair as she looks up at me.

"You need to stay home tomorrow." I say quietly, hoping that I won't have to say more.

And I don't.

She takes a deep breath as her eyes fill with tears and then she nods.

And then I pull her into my arms and hold her.

"I've got you little one, I've got you."

**I love him...**

**Gonna post a bunch and then go hide from my family...**


	51. Chapter 51

**You knew it was coming...**

The night passes with tears and nightmares.

I hold her through it all.

The morning dawns uncharacteristically dark and dreary.

The nurses come and go.

And we sit by his side.

I can hear his heat growing weaker and I pull her closer to me.

And as he takes his last breath and she screams and cries…

I hold her.

She is mine and I will do anything to make this pain go away.

But there is nothing I can do.

The impotence I feel when she weeps is overwhelming.

But as she finally closes her eyes and falls asleep in my arms I realize I did do something…

I held her.

And that was all she needed.

**:( **


	52. Chapter 52

Bella sits next to me on the plane.

Her hand grips mine tightly as the engines throttle up and down, preparing for flight.

We had to take the red eye so we would arrive before the sun.

Her father's ashes are in a plastic bag in her luggage.

We sold the house and packed up everything she wanted in just a few weeks.

The truck left yesterday for Forks.

And now I am taking her home.

To the first home she ever had.

And if I have anything to say about it…

The place where she'll take her last breath.


	53. Chapter 53

"So this is…home."

She's walking around the living room and I'm anxious.

She has been so quiet since her father died and nothing I say seems to get through to her.

She smiles of course…

But she's not really there.

I asked the rest of the family to stay in Alaska for the time being.

I want her to be back to normal before they descend on us.

If that ever happens.

"Will you show me where I slept?" She whispers.

"Of course." I start up the steps and wish I could just reach out and break her out of this funk.

But I know only time and patience will do that.

I stop right outside the door.

I spent 17 years in that room.

Mourning her.

I didn't realize how hard it would be for me to come back.

Her little hand sneaks inside mine and I look down at her.

And the flutter in my chest…

The phantom beat of my heart for her…

Rejoices at the sight of her smile.

And borrowing some of her strength…

I push open the door and we walk in…

Together.

**So...yeah. Tissues for the next one...**


	54. Chapter 54

The room is exactly the same.

The cleaning crew must have dusted but other than that…

It is the same.

Bella drops my hand and walks to the crib.

Her blankets are there, as is the stuffed cat she used to sleep with.

I watch as she knees and puts her hands in the groove my body had made in the wood floor.

17 years in one place will do that.

"Oh Edward." She sobs as she looks up at me.

What can I say?

I was devastated.

But we've moved past this.

We're starting new.

And the first step is to get that crib out of here so we can make room for a bigger bed.

**:( Poor Edward...**

**13 more...when do you want them?**


	55. Chapter 55

**I have the kids busy making their own lunch. Tuna, peanut butter, jelly and cheese and a mess of Ritz crackers. It will be one hell of a clean up...but they will be fed and are quiet.**

**Win...**

"Maybe we can keep it in here." She whispers as she runs her hand over the wood rails of the crib.

"Whatever you want Bella." I smirk as I look out the window when I hear the sound of a truck coming up the drive.

"Moving truck is here."

"Do you think you can make some room on these shelves for my stuff?"

I turn around and find her poking around the books.

She reaches for my very worn copy of 'War and Peace' before I can stop her.

Pictures fall to the ground as she pages through it.

"Edward?" She gasps as she reaches down to pick up one of the photographs.

I walk behind her so I can look over her shoulder at the frozen image in her hand.

"Esme took them." I breathe as I reach around and stroke my finger down the baby's cheek.

My little one.

"That's me." She whispers and I wrap my arm around her.

"Yes it is. This was a few days after I found you. That was the only way I could get you to go to sleep."

I'm lying on the couch, a book in one hand and her little behind in the other.

Her head is snuggled against my throat with her nose nuzzling my skin.

My eyes are closed, as are hers.

I had never been as happy as I was in that moment.

"I love you." She whispers.

And suddenly that moment takes a back seat to this one.

***tears***


	56. Chapter 56

"Oh my little one, I love you so much." I breathe against the top of her head.

She turns in my arms, the picture held tightly in her hand.

"Is it weird for you? That you loved me when I was a baby but now I'm…not?" She questions and I stop and think about it.

It should be weird.

I mean…

I want her.

I really…_really_ want her.

But all I ever wanted was to make her happy.

Back then she needed me to love and care for her.

And right now…

She needs me to love and care for her…

And ravish her.

So yeah…

It's not weird.

But it is painful as she leans up and presses her lips to mine.

My cock throbs against the confinement of my jeans.

There is something new in her kiss.

Now that we have professed our love there is an undercurrent of impatience to her lips.

Her tongue presses and demands.

Her hands rip and fumble.

And I hate that I have to stop her.

But the moving guys will be ringing the bell any…

"Aw shit!" She cries as the ding echoes up the stairs.

I smile and push her hair off her face.

"We'll have time alone soon." I assure her as I take the picture from her and lean it against the lamp on the nightstand.

"Promise?" She whispers wickedly as she runs down the stairs to let the movers in.

Such a dirty little one.

**Bring it kitkat...bring it...**


	57. Chapter 57

There wasn't much for them to bring in.

Most of the stuff Bella and her father had was old and we donated before we left.

But there were a few things she couldn't part with.

Her hope chest.

Her bookshelf.

A rocking chair.

They all fit in nicely among the things in my room.

As the moving truck heads down the drive, a delivery truck pulls into its vacated spot.

And unloads a new king sized bed.

Sometimes I really love my sister.

Bella jumps and bounces on the bed as I try to put sheets on it.

Her smile is back.

Her heart is lighter.

While I know that there will always be darkness in her heart where her father used to be…

There is more than enough room for me in there as well.

She drops to her knees and smiles at me as I tuck in the last corner.

"Now…we need to mess it all back up." She purrs as she reaches for the hem of her shirt and sends it flying across the room.

Well now...

**Oh..**


	58. Chapter 58

"Bella…are you sure?" I breathe as she reaches behind her back and fiddles with the catch of her bra.

"Edward, you laid on the floor and mourned me for 17 years. I woke every morning _knowing_ that someone was out there for me. We've both suffered. I think it's time to celebrate the fact that we've found each other." She whispers as the little scrap of fabric hits the ground.

I've seen her breasts before.

But she was petrified at the time.

Now though…

Now the only scent in the air is the sultry smell of her arousal.

And the only expression in her eyes is lust and desire warring with absolute love and trust.

So when she reaches for the buttons on my shirt I don't stop her.

When she pushes her pants and then mine to the floor I don't resist or protest.

When she shoves me backwards onto the bed I let her.

And when she slowly lowers her panties I stop breathing.

She awes me.

She honors me.

Her fingers run over my shins as she climbs up on the bed and I just watch her.

My cock is a leaking mess on my abdomen and she giggles as she swipes her finger through it.

She meets my eyes as she slowly slides that finger between her bee-stung lips and wraps her tongue around it.

She closes her eyes as she tastes me.

And I snarl as I grab her.

**Bring it...**


	59. Chapter 59

**Um...**

Her laugh is husky as I flip her onto her back and cover her with my body.

I try to be cautious not to use too much force with her but my desire and the scent of her is frying my brain.

Her skin is like velvet under my hands.

Her breasts fit my palms like they were made for me.

Her little nipples harden under my icy touch.

My lips press against the pulsating artery in her neck and my vision goes black.

I can't see anything.

I'm blind.

I can't hear anything but a hum as heat floods my system.

Suddenly...

"Edward…stop!" She screams, pain oozing like puss from her words.

Stop what?

What am I doing?

***ducks***


	60. Chapter 60

Hands pull and yank but I'm so frightened I fight against them.

What is happening?

Finally a voice breaks through my terror and I latch onto it like a lifeline.

"Edward…stop! You're killing her!"

Carlisle.

I try desperately to make sense of his words.

Who?

Who am I killing?

I was just about to make love to…

Bella…

Oh God!

I go limp and stop fighting as the hands pull me away.

The second I am off of the soft mattress my vision clears.

And I wish I was blind again.

Bella is lying naked and bloody on the bed.

Alice and Carlisle stand over her, hands moving quickly as they try to save her.

"What have I done?" I rasp, looking up at Emmett and Jasper as they continue to hold me back, hands wrapped tightly around my arms.

Neither one looks at me.

Rose stands with her hand over her mouth in the doorway, Esme pressing her forehead against Rose's shoulder.

"It's not working, Alice!" Carlisle snarls as he presses gauze to the gaping wound on her throat.

Did I do that?

Did my teeth slice through her delicate skin?

Is that her blood on my tongue?

"Carlisle?" I whimper and he only spares me a glance before he is back working desperately to save my girl.

"We'll have to change her Edward…the blood loss is too great." He says quietly, resigned.

I never talked to her about this.

What if she doesn't _want _to be changed?

"Edward!" He barks and I look up at him.

"She's your mate...come take care of her." He scolds and like his words were an order, I stand and go to her.

I cradle her wrist gently in my hand as I lower my mouth and push my venom into her bloodstream.

I do the same at her other wrist and the side of her throat I hadn't already ravaged.

This wasn't supposed to happen this way.

It was supposed to be beautiful and special and…

"Everything will be fine Edward." Alice whispers as she stands next to me.

But as I look down at my bloody beauty…

I can't imagine that anything will be fine ever again.

**You know you trust me...**

**You know you do...**


	61. Chapter 61

I have to change the water three times before she is all clean.

The rag is pink from her blood.

I throw the mattress out the window and onto the grass below.

The sheets are burned.

My family sits downstairs and wait.

Bella's heart stopped beating yesterday.

Alice said she would wake up today.

She said she would be breathtaking.

She said she would be happy.

She said…

She said…

She said…

But until I can see her with my own eyes…

Until I can hear her beautiful voice with my own ears…

I can't breathe.

Her hand suddenly grips mine tightly.

I'm on my feet and standing over her.

Brushing her hair off her forehead.

Whispering that I love her.

That I'm sorry.

That she'll never feel pain again.

Her eyes open slowly.

They flutter around the room.

And then they meet mine.

And they narrow.

"Edward?" She asks, her voice lighter than it was before.

I nod.

She closes her eyes briefly and when they open again…

She leaps off the bed and tackles me to the ground.

**Is she pissed?**

**Is she furious?**

**Is she horny?**


	62. Chapter 62

I let her take me.

Whatever she wants I deserve.

If she wants to kill me…

She can.

But when I look up at her there is no anger in her eyes.

Instead they are on fire with the promise of sex.

My cock is instantly hard when I see the tips of her fangs.

I had dressed her in one of my t-shirts but didn't bother putting panties on her.

I was only in pajama pants.

So as she sits on my abdomen I can feel her bare and wet on my skin.

And I moan.

Her eyes don't leave mine as she slowly lowers her lips to my cheek.

They slide like silk across my flesh to my ear.

"That was naughty, my love." She growls and my back arches and I cum all over her back.

Her laugh is wild as she sits up and looks over her shoulder.

I'm still hard…

Painfully so.

"Oh Edward, whatever will I do with you?" She coos as she slides back and raises her hips.

Her little hand wraps around my cock and my eyes widen as she slowly presses it against her swollen pussy.

She soaking for me.

I'm throbbing for her.

And if she doesn't take me soon I'm going to go insane.

**I think we all will Edward...I think we all will...**


	63. Chapter 63

"What happened Edward? I thought we were going to make love and then all the sudden you start gnawing on my throat." She whispers as she starts rocking herself against the tip of my cock.

I open my mouth to speak…

To throw myself at her feet.

To apologize…

To tell her I love her and I'm sorry and I'll never hurt her again.

But she picks that moment to start to slowly slide herself down on me.

I can _feel_ as her body opens to accept me.

I can _smell _her pleasure spike.

And I can _taste_ her arousal as it just pours out of her as she makes us one.

My hands hold her thighs tightly as she finally…_finally_ settles her hips against mine.

Her head is thrown back, her hair tickling my thighs as her hands grip my forearms.

"I don't care how this happened. I don't care that you almost killed me. I don't care. All that I care about is that I have eternity with you." She whimpers as she brings her head up and meets my eyes.

Hers are bright red and that sight…

That display of her true vampire nature pushes me over the edge.

I hold her to me as I flip us over and she cradles my face in her hands as I start thrusting frantically.

"Bella…thought I lost you…love you…need you…God…desperate…dying…aching." I pant as she accepts me again and again.

Her body is just as resilient as mine now.

I will never break her.

She will never die.

We'll be together…

Forever.

**The end...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Yeah right...**

**Just kidding...**


	64. Chapter 64

We make love for hours…

Days.

When the burning in her throat gets to be too much I throw her out the window and watch as she gracefully flips in mid-air and lands on her feet.

I launch myself at her and she giggles as we tumble to the ground in a heap.

I look down at her, amazed that this turned out the way it has.

My innate desire to protect her above all else would have prevented me from even broaching the subject of changing her for years.

Knowing my brooding ass I could have put it off for decades.

But she seems to be ecstatic that she is one of us now.

And perhaps that was why it happened the way it did.

"Come get me!" She teases as she pushes me off her and darts deeper into the woods.

I catch up to her in a heartbeat and watch as she takes down a mule deer with the skill of a seasoned hunter.

And…

I'm hard again.

She tosses the carcass to the ground and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

I have never been more aroused in my life.

Bella must sense my desire because she turns her head and smiles at me as she brings her hands up and cups her bare breasts.

"See something you like?" She whispers, trailing her fingertips of one hand down over her firm belly and through her curls.

I don't move.

I can't.

I know if I move even a muscle I'll end up taking her so hard I'll hurt her.

"Come on Edward…" She teases as she turns around and bends over slightly, parting her legs so I can see her hand as it runs through her damp folds.

Oh shit…

"You really shouldn't have done that Bella." I growl as I push the balls of my feet into the dirt and fly at her.

**Oh boy...**

**Time for the good stuff..**


	65. Chapter 65

I take her down to the ground, her face cushioned by her forearms as I bury my face between her thighs.

She cums as soon as my tongue touches her clit.

She soaks my face with her essence and I lap it up.

I will never get enough of her.

She manages to flip over and grabs hold of my hair, pulling me deeper.

Good thing I don't have to breathe.

"Oh Edward…yes!" She screams, her voice echoing through the trees.

She's all around me.

Her scent.

Her voice.

I love it.

She drags me up her body so I'm inside her again.

I want to live inside her.

"Please?" She whimpers and I look down to find her staring up at me.

"What Bella…what do you need?"

"I need you…it's not enough…I'm…I…" She mumbles as she covers her face with her hands.

I understand completely.

I wrap my arms around her as I thrust deeply.

I whisper to her…

"I love you."

"We'll never be apart."

"Never die."

"Never age."

"Never grow apart."

"You're mine."

"Yes Edward, please." She cries as she pulls her hands away and leans up to kiss me.

Our eyes are open as our lips meet.

And as if she was sealing my words with a kiss…

We shatter.


	66. Chapter 66

**I leave to go to CVS for like 20 minutes and come back to 135 new emails...SHIT!**

I don't want to but I know I need to introduce her to my family.

We sneak back in through the window and after a very thorough shower we head downstairs.

Rose and Esme still haven't forgiven me, even after Alice assured them that everything was going to be fine.

They are the first to approach Bella when we come down, pushing me out of the way so they can inspect her.

Emmett saunters over to my side and claps me on the back, his massive hand nearly sending me flying as it makes contact.

"She sure did grow up _nice._" He drawls.

I growl low in my throat and feel my fangs start to pop through.

"Edward…be nice." Bella giggles as she tries to extract herself from Esme's crushing embrace.

"I'm sorry…she's just so beautiful." Esme gushes as she finally lets Bella go.

Carlisle approaches her next.

"Bella, as the head of the family I would like to…"

Bella's fist flies and with her newborn strength, she nearly takes Carlisle's head off as she makes contact with his jaw.

"How _dare_ you deny us all those years? Just because you thought you knew better?" She snarls as she stands taller.

"I…" He stammers and I realize that he is speechless for the first time in the 300 years I have known him.

"Next time you decide to tamper with someone's life…think about the consequences first." She spits before she extends her hand to him.

"Now…I'm Bella and you're Carlisle. Nice to meet you."

The room explodes in relieved laughter and I can't help but pull her into my arms.

My little one…

She fits right in.

**One more...**


	67. Chapter 67

**Last one...bittersweet...**

Time flies.

It goes faster than I ever thought it could.

But that's what happens when you're deliriously happy.

Bella and I stay at the house in Forks.

The rest of the family moves on, but we stay here.

There are days when we don't get out of bed.

There are weeks that my cock doesn't leave her body.

Over and over we make love and I learn new things about her each time.

Her left pinky toe curls right before she cums.

Her eyelashes feel like tiny strands of silk thread.

My mouth fits perfectly in the groove in the back of her knee.

I thought I knew what love was…

I thought I had read enough minds in my lifetime to understand it.

But it wasn't until I held her in my arms as the sun sets two hundred years after I changed her that I truly grasp the concept.

Love is needing and being needed.

Love is being selfish and selfless.

Love is taking and giving.

Love is my Isabella…

My little one…

My destiny.

***tear***

**I love how those last sentences slowly fade out.**

**So...**

**Did you know I had written a 105 chapter 100 word drabble first and then scraped it to start this? **

**I did.**

**And I have never been happier that I did.**

**I LOVED this Edward...**

**Sweet and sad and cuddly.**

**And you guys...**

**over 2k reviews in 3 days.**

**My love for you knows no bounds.**

**To my eleven other 'competitors.' **

**This really sucked. I hated that there was hate and not joy. I hate that there were hurt feelings and nasty words. Your prose is brilliant...and deserves to be cherished.**

**And to you readers...**

**Old and new...**

**Thank you...**

**Kitkat...out!**


End file.
